batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bat
The Bat is an upcoming American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. Detailed premise Comic-Con 2012 premise This spectacular original animated series new insight into BRUCE WAYNE'S transformation into BATMAN and his first year as THE DARK KNIGHT. In this all new take on the Batman mythos, Bruce Wayne, operating under a mysterious agenda, is on the hunt for a sinister force within Gotham City. Focused on his goal, Bruce Wayne's thirst for vengeance fuels his mad crusade and no one can stop him. Creator Commentary Inspiration The Bat is a departure from the all too familiar traits of Frank Miller's grim and gritty Dark Knight tales, and seeks to portray the Batman mythos in a newer light. Inspirations include: early Batman stories, Gotham Central, Scott Synder's Batman run, and the Japanese Batman manga of Jiro Kuwata. Miller's dark rendition of Batman is respectable, and his work on Batman cannot be downplayed; he literally changed the character. His revision was, for its time, exciting and fresh. However, Miller's stories have become the template for many mainstream Batman tales almost 30 years after their debut and has led to an endless wave of imitations, to the point where it has become stale and trite. Experimentation and reinterpretations are what kept characters like Batman alive from their first appearances until this very day. The Dark Knight Returns and Batman: Year One were indeed radical and risky when they hit shelves, but now, DC Comics has run Frank Miller's stories into the ground. The Bat is going to break that mold; our world is fanciful, a bit pulpy, colorful, but with streaks of grime, and hopefully, will portray Batman's mythos in a new, but faithful light. :The Bat inspiration: * Early Detective Comics and Batman stories (late 1930s and early 1940s): Vulture.com describes these stories as "silent-movie fever dreams". In this era, Batman fought evil mad scientist, mongols, devilish monks, and ghastly creatures. As Bob Kane writes in Detective Comics #33: "... Eerie figure of the night - nemesis of crime - this is Batman!" Bill Finger described him as "this weird figure of the dark, this avenger of evil ...". Elements from the comics were used even if in different connotations and naming some characters with names from unrelated people in the DC Comics Multiverse. Main cast * Bruce Wayne/Batman: You know him. * James Gordon: Rookie cop from a small town in the Mid-West. * Harvey Dent: An assistant district attorney, and the twin sibling of Jessica Dent. * Jessica Dent (voiced by Danica McKellar): Harvey Dent's twin sister. * Johnathan Crane: A professor at Gotham City University, which is receives funding from Wayne Enterprises. Supporting cast * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Stephen Stanton): --- * Lucius Fox (voiced by Keith David): A retired WayneTech employee and former friend to Bruce's parents. Announcement posters The_Clown_Poster.png|The Clown Poster The_Question_Poster.png|The Question Poster The_Frost_Poster.png|The Frost Poster Young Bruce Wayne - The Bat Poster.png|Young Bruce Wayne - The Bat Poster The Judge Poster 2.png|The Judge Poster The_Cat_Poster.png|The Cat Poster The Quilt.png|The Quilt Poster The Bat Animated Poster.png|The Bat Animated Poster The Hatter.png|The Hatter "Coming Soon" 2015 posters Category:A to Z (The Bat) Category:Television series Category:Upcoming Category:Under Construction